Grandmaster Gerald Xavier
Grandmaster Psyker Gerald Xavier, "The Ash Hound" Age: 400 rejuve to 20 M: 17 + 14 = 31(+56 martial bonus)''- Grandmaster Xavier is a skilled and experienced commander, able to command armies of every size and composition though his specificity remains leading Battle Psykers to war.'' I: 21 + 27 = 47- Grandmaster Xavier combings a incredible natural talent for stealth with training from the best stealth operative you have ever heard of and a set of powers that provide a wide range of stealth options. He is nearly impossible to detect without using psychic means and knows exactly how to use this stealth to its full potential. His skills in the less quantifiable aspects of intrigue are best displayed by the fact that he is generally considered to be a blunt instrument by those who do not know him well, a reputation he is careful to cultivate. A: 14 + 2 = 16- Grandmaster Xavier is a decent administrator who has played a major role in the management of Avernus's Pskyers for most of his life. L: 13+5=18- Grandmaster Xavier has a good understanding of the Warp and the skills to deepen his understanding. P: 12 + 23 = 35- Grandmaster Xavier's faith in the Emperor is strong, and his willpower is even stronger. D: 8 + 2 = 10- Grandmaster Xavier is able to interact with normal citizens without spooking them, which is quite an achievement for a psyker of his power. C: 23 + 29= 52(+1,020 combat bonus)- Grandmaster Xavier is a genius in combat and combines these skills with his wide range of powers to become one of the most deadly warriors of Avernus, even without using the most destructive aspects of his power. Psychic Power: 31 + 17 = 48 (820*36=29,520)- G''randmaster Xavier is a powerful Beta-level Psyker, and when he fully unleashes his power he can burn entire armies in warpflame.'' Control: 24 + 14 = 38- Grandmaster Xavier has a good level of control of his powers, being capable of delicate workings as well as the brute force he is best known for. (123/9+7=22) Combat Paragon Trait: Chimeric Master (no penalty to combining multiple skills, can use average of targets combat with psychic defence and/or intrigue in duels)- Grandmaster Xavier has mastered the Chimeric Style that he has created to such a level that he flawlessly combines combat, stealth and psychic powers. This allows him to take advantage of any weakness in an opponents skill set with great ease, making him a terror to those who focus entirely in a single aspect of combat. Beta-Level Psyker (31 Power, -14 Control, -6D, *36 power multiplier) – As a Beta-level Psyker, Gerald Xavier is very powerful psyker. He can draw on powers from the warp capable of matching the firepower of a Titan or hiding an army on the move. Pure of Mind and Soul (+3 Control, +3P, resistant to demonic possession) – Gerald Xavier's mind and soul are pure and untainted despite the dark powers he can wield. According to Justicar Alerion, he would have been selected to join the Grey Knights if he had been found on a Black Ship. Perfectly Sane (+6 Control, +6D) – Despite the mind-breaking powers he wields, Gerald Xavier is perfectly sane unlike almost every other human psyker. In fact, if you didn't already know that he was a psyker, there is no way that you could tell from meeting him. Grandmaster Pyromancer (+8 Power, -3 Control, +80 to all Pyromancy rolls, can use even more powerful Pyromancy)- Gerald Xavier has developed his natural talent for pyromancy over the centuries, pushing it beyond mere mastery. He can some summon and control fires on a level that few can dream of, even among those psykers significantly more powerful then him. Expert Illusionist (+2I, -1 Power, +2 Control, +30 to all Illusion rolls, can use more powerful Illusions) – Gerald Xavier is an expert illusionist who mostly uses his illusions to assist in his stealth, and to catch his foes offguard. Master Priamris Psyker (+5M, +1A, +2D, +4P, +4C, +3 Power, +8 Control)- Gerald Xavier is a Master Primaris Psyker, one of the greatest living human psykers and a master of one of the psychic disciplines. Founder of the Chimeric School(+2M, +9I, +5P, +10C, +6 Control, +2 Power, +25 to all rolls against daemons and Orks, cause fear to demons, large bonus when working with the Phase-Tigers, +10 to stealth rolls, less likely to die,+30 to melee rolls)- Grandmaster Xaiver has over the course of his long life created a school of combat he has christened the Chimeric School. This school focuses on combining combat skills, stealth and psychic powers into a single style and is both incredibly flexible and incredibly hard to master. “The Ash Hound" (+4M, +3I, +1A, +3C, +3 Power, +2D when dealing with Avernites, boost to pyromancy, +30 to locating rogue psykers and cultists, loyal to Governor Rotbart)- Gerald Xavier has earned the epithet “The Ash Hound” from his actions during and after the First Daemonic Incursion. This title comes from his old title of “The Governor's Hound” and from the dozens of times he attacked cultist strongholds single-handedly, reducing highly fortified city districts containing millions of well trained Avernites to ash in a matter of hours. Avatar of Destruction (+50 bonus to pyromancy, +2 Power, massive bonus to intimidation, far better at acting as conductor of psychic choirs)- Grandmaster Xavier burned the entire Hive of Manavik to the ground in a single night after exploding the plasma reactor and then walked out of the inferno. While this remains his most impressive feat of sheer destruction many other impressive feats of destruction can be laid to his feet. “Mittens” Phase Tiger Familiar (+3I, +4C, +3 control, Phase Shift Psychic Power, Phase Tiger familiar)- Mittens is Xavier's familiar and faithful companion, found when the Phase-Tigers accompanied by Xavier discovered several litters of Phase-Tiger cubs after the Necron Invasion. He has accompanied Xavier ever since and through their bond Xavier has figured out how to Phase. Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Xavier have proven himself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Master Saboteur (+2M, +5I, +50 to all rolls to sabotage)- Primaris Xavier is a master saboteur and can inflitrate even highly secure strongholds and cripple them though sabotage. He has developed his ability to spot key locations to sabotage to such an extent that he can now apply it to the battlefield where he can spot key oints in the enemy lines. It never gets any easier (+2P, +1 Control) - Primaris Xavier has carried out great feats of carnage, including killing many loyal Imperial citizens as collateral damage in his time. He will always regret these actions and wish that there was another way which is one of the things that seperates him from the monsters he fights. Genius Researcher (+5L, +10 to research rolls)- Primaris Xavier has proven to have a real talent for research and can often make discoveries that others would have missed. Tested Faith (+2P, +1 Control)''- Primaris Xavier has tested his faith by journeying into the Halls of the Abomination in the Realms of Chaos itself. While he needed the guidance of Saint Lin to come out intact his faith and control over his powers was tested as it never had been before by the experience, a testing which he came out of stronger then he went in.'' Disciplined (+1M, +1P, +1 Control)''- Primaris Xavier has grown into a discipled man with a strong control over his emotions,a trait that proves useful both when commanding men and when using his powers.'' Wraithwalke''r''' (+3I, +2P, +1C, +25 to all stealth rolls vs psykers and daemons) - I''n the Second Daemonic Incursion Grandmaster Xavier, Mittens, and the Phase-Tigers killed countless daemons via stealth, learning how to hide even from the Warp touched eyes of daemons and earning the title of the Wraithwalkers.'' '''''Survivor of the Gilded Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Third Daemonic Incursion Grandmaster Xavier has had hisfaith and combat skills tested. Gerald Xavier was one of the first people born on Avernus and in the nine years of his life manifested the most powerful psychic talents yet found in an Avernite. He was evaluated to be both on the upper bounds of being a Beta-level Psyker and totally sane, a near unheard-of combination. The next fifteen years he trained to be a Battle Psyker and proved to have a great aptitude for combat and stealth. In fact, even without his psychic powers Gerald Xavier is one of the most deadly warriors and best infiltrators on Avernus. In his eighteenth year of life, trainee Gerald Xavier was deployed with a pair of Primaris teachers to fight the advancing Necron Hordes. The Catachan 813th “Phase-Tigers” were assigned to escort him and managed to maneuver him into position for some truly devastating attacks, including sneaking him through the front lines of the Necron force and under the Monoliths. Xavier got on very well with the Phase-Tigers and has kept in contact ever since. During this period, Xavier met two individuals that would go on to have a massive impact on his life: Governor Fredrick Rotbart, who became something of a mentor to him; and the Phase-Tiger cub who would grow up to become his familiar Mittens. Xavier was the first of those who took an orphaned Phase-Tiger after the battle to tame it and has formed a tight bond with Mittens. After becoming a Sanctioned Psyker, Gerald Xavier immediately went into training as a Battle Psyker and later as a Primaris Psyker. During this time, he also became one of the main hunters of Chaos Psykers and is responsible for the deaths of many of the more powerful rogue psykers of Avernus, including the still unidentified Beta-level who burnt much of the Fair Isle before having his own flames turned against him. Since becoming a Primaris Psyker, Xavier has become one of the leaders of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica on Avernus and leads the Battle Psykers. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Adeptus Astra Telepathica Category:Avernite Characters